Tarasque
|} Is the former evil dragon who was tormenting the people of Southern France in the 1st Century. A gigantic head, scales with sharp spikes growing on it, its legs, a long tail with spikes that contain a substance similar to scorpion poison growing on it; this dragon is a monster with these peculiarities. Is one of the rare few dragons capable of living on both land and water, Tarasque lurked in the Rhone River, sinking ships and eating people. Its hard scales all over its body repelled all the blades and arrows from the warriors sent to subjugate it. It then spat fire and burned them all. The person who suppressed such an invincible monster was Saint Martha. Appearance Unlike other breeds of dragons seen in the DXD series, Tarasque has no forelegs, and its ground-based locomotion is similar to that of Pterosaurs or Wyvern, except that it has a lower profile due to its sprawled wings; it can use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor and grab foes. History Tarasque met Saint Martha in the Rhone River. Despite numerous warnings that he ate humans, she constantly came to visit him, and he allowed her to live because she was unlike any human he had ever seen. She told him that it was fine if he ate her, as long as the people that depended on her be spared. Baffled by Saint Martha’s determination Tarasque conceded to her demands on the condition that she let him accompany her on her journey which she happily agreed upon. Over time, Tarasque found himself growing fond of the Saint, because she did not see him as a monster. He was amazed that a human with such a weak body could be so strong yet so kind, gradually his admiration turned into love. But alas fate deemed his love a tragedy…. Powers and Abilities * Flight capability: despite its colossal size, Tarasque can freely fly. Using his large wings Tarasque can travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. * Fire blasts: Tarasque can fire destructive fire blast, which will disintegrate everything it goes through, from its mouth. These blasts possess enough power to produce explosions dwarfing even himself, effortlessly decimating a squadron of knights tasked to subjugate him into mere dust. * Immobilizing smoke: when dealing with multiple enemies, Tarasque releases some sort of black smoke that immobilizes its prey, allowing it to approach and kill the enemy with ease. * Immense Raw Power: Tarasque possesses raw power of unimaginable proportions. According to one certain fallen angel that researches sacred, merely the signs of his awakening bore tension on the supernatural world. * Immense magical power: Tarasque is a dragon with almost unlimited magical power, which dwells in both his magic capabilities and physical strength. It has remained undefeated for a long period of time only dying once because he was charmed by Saint Martha's hymns and prayers, and followed the Saint to a certain city. The people uncovering who he is, were terrified by Tarasque's presence, attacked him when it drew nigh. Tarasque offered no resistance and died there leaving a grieving Martha. * Shapeshifting: Tarasque has the ability to shapeshift from his dragon form to human form. * Size Alteration: Tarasque can transform into a mini-Dragon form in order to fit into small places. * Flame Body: Tarasque can engulf the entire scales in his body in ashen flames, any person who so much as touches Tarasque in his blaze form will be incinerated even burning the person's soul to ash. The only ones that it's ineffective against are Albion, Ddraig, Great Red and Ophis. In addition, Tarasque's flame body has the unique property of being able to dispel any Magic attack done to him, first demonstrated when in the past he repels a combination attack from Tiamat and Tannin, and later shown when Ddraig challenges him to a fight and he takes a point blank Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames from Ddraig, only for the flames to harmlessly pass through him. * Counter Scale: An ability that the dragon scales of Tarasque possesses. It reflects attacks aimed at him back at the enemy. The ability to reflect damage doubles every 10 seconds; therefore, this makes him the perfect counter to beings like Ddraig. * Prominence of the Holy Dragon: is a Skill that makes Tarasque become more powerful as he is inflicted more pain. Trivia Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Characters